five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Coalition Blacklist
'Overview' The Coalition Blacklist is a list of 30 members of the Alliance that are considered the biggest threats to the Coalition and hence for have been labeled to be killed on sight. Ranking from 1 to 30, determinates the level of threat from highest to lowest (with 1 being the highest). 'Threats' '1: Chitsujo' '2: Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel, Ichigo Kurosaki, Monkey D. Luffy' Naruto, Natsu, Ichigo and Luffy all share the spot on being 2 on the list because of their renowned strength, power, fame, durability and being the Acts Of Order Chitsujo's creations. So far in the war they been proven to among the strongest in the respective Divisions and are consider the faces of the Alliance along side Chitsujo. However, what is the greatest threat they have towards to the Coalition is their unlimited growth potential, capable of growing stronger with each new opponent they face. 3: 4 5: ' '6: Monkey D. Dragon Monkey D. Dragon, the leader of the Revolutionary Army, also the Supreme Commander of the Alliance, and the father of Act Of Order Monkey D. Dragon. Dragon is regarded as the "Worlds Most Wanted Man" by the World Government and is viewed as an enormous threat to them. During the war, he already as establish himself among the Alliance, such as during the second Summit Meeting where he proved himself among his allies, as he was inflict damage on A, the Fourth Raikage, despite the later was wearing his Lighting Armor, and while holding back as well. Even Gremmy Thoumeaux, the self proclaimed "strongest Sternritter", was terrified when he faced him at Crocus. It is believed Dragon has the power that controls the weather, as where he goes strong winds and storms seemed to be under his control. '7:' '8 ' '9: Kenpachi Zaraki' Kenpachi Zaraki, a Soul Reaper and a captain of the 11th Division of the Gotei 13, and now currently a captain of the Alliance 1st Division. Kenpachi is the 11th generation of the Soul Reapers who earned the name "Kenpachi", the title that is bestowed the strongest Soul Reaper. Kenpachi is the first Soul Reaper to became a captain without having a Bankai, due to passing the "Trial by Combat", and not knowing the name of his Zanpukto, but he made for it with immense fighting strength, and his huge amount of Spiritual Pressure, where very few could face him. During the war with the Wandenreich, he finally taped in to find his true strength, finally learning the name of his sword, attaining his Shikai and Bankai. He has been classed as an high S-Class threat, the Coalition is very wary of his fighting strength, even the Gold & Silver Brothers of the Hidden Cloud were no match for him, despite using both Versions 1 & 2 of their Jinchūriki transformations. Even Chitsujo added that he is one the few beings outside the Acts Of Order to have limitless potential, Chitsujo even added he could even match his own elite soldiers eventually. '10: Shanks' Shanks, is one of The Four Emperors and a former member of the Roger Pirates. The late Pirate King's crew. He respected and feared by many in his world and even Monkey D. Luffy the boy he inspired to become a pirate is respectful in his presence. He made the Rakuen's Chief Tax Collectors retreat rather than face him. According he is the strength that he could take a member of the Nine Dark Circles which are around the same strength as the Acts Of Chaos. '11: Sasuke Uchiha' '12: ' '13: Makarov Dreyar' Makarov is the Guild Master of one of Strongest known guild's in his world, one of the 10 Wizard Saints which is a title give to one of the strongest wizards on the continent and knows one of Fairy Tail's Fairy Law which has the power to defeat almost any opponent that caster see as their enemy. So far most his opponents have described him as a monster due his magic power. '14: A' A, is the Fourth Raikage of the Hidden Cloud Village and the former Supreme Leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces in the Fourth Shinobi War. His signature fighting style combines the elements of ninjutsu and taijutsu to form nintaijutsu. He is also one of the fastest shinobi's, as he was able to keep us with the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, Minato Namikaze. '15:' '16: Gaara' Gaara, is the Fifth Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village and the jinchūriki of the One-Tailed Shukaku. He is regarded as "Golden Egg of the Five Kage" and the youngest shinobi to date to ever became a Kage, He was also appointed as the commander-in-chief of the Allied Shinobi Forces' combat divisions during the Fourth Shinobi War, where he defeated his father the Fourth Kazekage, Rasa and the Second Mizukage, Gengetsu Hōzuki, all without his Tailed Beast at the time. During the war he is one the leaders of the Alliance, and despite not being on the battlefield like the majority of the other leaders Alliance too often, he was able to fight on par with Sternritter "V" Gremmy Thoumeaux, the self proclaimed "strongest Sternritter", for an extended period of time. '17:' '18:' '19:' '20:' '21:' '22:' '23: Sabo' Sabo, a revolutionary and Chief of Staff of the Revolutionary Army. The wielder of the Flame Flame Fruit and the commander of the Alliances 2nd Division, he is also the sworn brother towards the Act Of Order Monkey D. Luffy. Despite his young age, Sabo is very powerful fighter, able to defeat Vice-Admiral Bastille with ease, and hold his own against Marine Admiral Fujitora for while. According to Boa Hancock, he is one of the few individuals on the Alliance side from the Pirate World who can fight on par with an Admiral. So far in the war, he has been able to face and defeat numerous enemies, he was able overpower Espada Number 7, Zommari Rureaux, and easily defeat Espada Number 6 Luppi Antenor, and then overpower and defeat Sternritter E Bambietta Basterbine. His greatest feat so far, was that he was able told off against Act Of Chaos, Zeref Dragneel for a brief time, and discovered that Haki could protect from Zeref curse. '24:' '25:' '26:' '27:' '28:' '29:' '30: Uryu Ishida' Uryu Ishida, a Quincy and a close friend to Ichigo Kurosaki. Former Crown Prince of the Wandenreich and now currently a soldier in the Alliance 4th Division. Uryu is a young Quincy prodigy, having training at a young age, and is well versed with all Quincy techniques. However, as stated by Shamon the 2nd Kazekage, the reason he is on the Blacklist is because of his Schrift - "The Antithesis", due to his ability to reverse any situation between two different targets, Shamon even commenting this power makes him dangerous for anyone within the Coalition, including the Acts Of Chaos, except from Konton. 'Possible Threats' These are possible threats because of being mentioned by members of the Coalition are well known among the Coalition, whose strength and skills are well noted. 'Erza Scarlet' Erza Scarlet is known far and wide throughout Ishgar as strongest female wizard in the Kingdom of Fiore. Every opponent that she faced have referred to by her Titania. So far in the war she has yet to really struggle against any of her opponents one on one. 'Roronoa Zoro' Roronoa Zoro is known through out the Pirate World and as even rumored to be the strongest swordsmen in the East Blue. Zoro was also trained by the current strongest swordsmen Dracule Mihawk. So far in the war he has yet struggle against any opponent one on one. Almost all his enemies have refereed him by his nickname Pirate Hunter 'Byakuya Kuchiki' Byakuya Kuchiki, a Soul Reaper and the captain of 6th Division of the Gotei 13, the head of the Kuchiki Clan, one of the Four Great Noble Houses of the Soul Society. He is the commander of the Alliance 4th Division, which specializes in long ranged combat and is renowned for his Zanpakutō Senbonzakura being hailed as the strongest long ranged attack, which earned his position to be commander. In the past, Byakuya was one of the first main rivals for Act Of Order Ichigo Kurosaki, and was the first opponent to face his Bankai. He has even defeated Espada Number 7, Zommari Rureaux, Espada Number 0, Yammy Llargo (with Kenpachi Zaraki help) a dangerous Fullbringer Shūkurō Tsukishima, and after his training with Squad 0, he attained new strength that he was able to fight Sternritters at the same time and defeat 3 of them. So far in the war, he was able to fight on par with Kabuto Yakushi, and during the Battle of Mount Hokabe he unleashed his power on the Coalition, he brought numerous soldiers and finally facing the 2nd Kazekage Shamon and defeat him. 'Jellal Fernades' Jellal Fernades, a wizard and the Guild Master of the independent guild Crime Sorieice, and a former member of both the Wizard Council and The 10 Wizards Saints, which makes Jellal an extremely powerful wizard, to which Jellal was selected to be the commander of the Alliance 5th Division, which specializes in specialist combat. 'Yoruichi Shihoin' Yoruichi Shihoin, a Soul Reaper and a former captain of 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, the former commander in the Onmitsukido and the former head of the Shihion Clan, one of the Four Great Noble Houses of the Soul Society. She is the commander of the Alliance Stealth Division and is known for her masterful skill with Shunpo, earning herself the title "Flash Master", thus making her one of the fastest fighters within the Alliance. So far in the war, Yoruichi has proved her prowess by overpowering and defeating Orochimaru, a commander in the Coalition, and one of the legendary Sannin, leader of the Hidden Sound Village and one of the most powerful Shinobi in the Ninja World, without getting really wounded. 'Tsunade' Tsunade, a Shinobi and the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Lead Village, one of the Three Legendary Sannin, and granddaughter to Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. She is the commander of the Alliance Medical Division and the Regimental Commander of the Support Divisions, and is regarded as one of the greatest healers within the Shinobi world, but also known for her immense strength. She has been stated within the Blacklist by Gremmy Thoumeux, during his battle with Gaara he confirmed that she was one of the three Kage within the list, (the other two being Gaara and A) but it hasn't been revealed what rank she is. [[Kakashi Hatake|'Kakashi Hatake']] Kakashi Hatake, a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, and one of its most powerful ninja. A natural prodigy, evidenced by his rapid rise through the ninja ranks. He is the leader of Team 7, which consists of Act Of Order Naruto Uzamaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, all three powerful young ninjas, to which he was their sensei, he is also the former commander of the 3rd Division of the Allied Shinobi Force during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Because of skills, he was picked to be the commander of the Alliance 3rd Division, and since the war started Kakashi has achieved amazing feats; he faced against CP9 strongest member Rob Lucci, killing Vice-Admiral Dalmatian and with the assitance of Mirajane Strauss and the Anti-Devil Fruit Unit, he was even able to overwhelm Admiral Kizaru, on more than one occasion. According to Rob Lucci, Konton listed Kakashi on the Blacklist, but which rank he is, is still unknown. Kisuke Urahara Kisuke Urahara, is a Soul Reaper and the former captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13, and the founder of the Department of Research and Development. He is also a co-commander of the Alliance Intelligence Division, and while Kisuke is a very powerful fighter, his greatest trait is vast genius intellect; with his careful planning, strategic tactics and numerous inventions, Kisuke is able to figure out any what option to take in almost any situation. It was for his intellect he was listed as one of the Wandenreich's 5 Special War Powers 'during the Quincy Blood War. So far in the war, so far in the war Kisuke has thought up of many strategies alongside his fellow commanders of the Intelligence Division, and he has defeated the Leader of Trinity Raven, Ikaruga with ease, and later overwhelm one of the Nine Demon Gates Seliah, even Seliah was taken back by his killing intent, and mentally admitted he was stronger then her. 'Shunsui Kyoraku Shunsui Kyoraku, is a Soul Reaper and the captain of the Gotei 13 1st Division and the Head Captain of the Gotei 13. He is the commander of the Alliance 1st Division which specializes in close combat and the Regimental Commander of the Alliance Fighting Division. Shunsui is one the Soul Society's most powerful fighters, being trained and tutored by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, the former Head Captain of the Gotei 13, one of the strongest Soul Reapers in history. In the past, Shunsui has achieved great feats, by facing several high ranking enemies, as he was able to defeat the 1st Espada Coyote Stark using only his Shikai and was able to pressure Lille Barro the leader of the Schutzstaffel. During the war he was able to fight on pair with DIamante an an Executive Officer of the Donquixote Pirates and a Commanding Officer of the Worth Woodsea Coalition Unit. Then was able to fight on pair and pressure one the three legendary Sannin, Orochimaru then later able to fight on with 5th Division Commander Jellal Fernades against Orochimaru and one of the former Seven Warlords of the Sea, Crocodile and in the process was able to bypass the pirates Logia intangibility through the use of his Shikai. 'Mavis Vermillion' As the Founder, First Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild, creator of it's Three Most powerful Magics Fairy Law, Fairy Sphere, and Fairy Glitter, Co-Commander of the Intelligence Division and former lover of Act Of Chaos Zeref Dragneel. Mavis has possibility of being on the list. She is known far and wide in her world as the Fairy Tactician due her leading her guild to countless victories throughout Second Trade War. She is also the main source to Fairy Heart and infinite supply of Magic power. She like her former lover is Immortal and can not be killed by almost anyone other than beings like Chitsujo and Konton 'Orhime Inoue' Though lacking little combat abilities she is know to be great healer. She great enough healer that Chitsujo even assigned Tsunade to look after just in case his brother Konton planned to kidnap or have her killed. She was able to restore the Tenrou Island Tree and block and attack from Act of Chaos Zeref Dragneel death curse. 'Wendy Marvell' Might Guy Might Guy is hailed as one of the most strongest Taijustu masters in the Ninja world, said to reach a rare level in this art, and is also a master of the Eight Gates techniques. He was able to defeat Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki, who said to have a level of chakra comparable to that of a Tailed Beast. However, his most impressive feat to date, was that he was able to fight on par with Act Of Chaos, Madara Uchiha, who is not only one of the most powerful shinobi's of all time, but at the time had became the Ten-Tails Jinchuuriki. After unleashing the Eighth Gate, Guy was able to pressure and more than once overwhelm Madara, with the famous Uchiha even commenting he was the first opponent since Hashirama Senju the First Hokage to make feel this excited, and even came close to killing Madara. So far in the war, Guy has defeated Azuma of Grimoire Heart elite team, the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Category:Terminology Category:Coalition